


cheap champagne and a complicated lifestyle

by lookingatstars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingatstars/pseuds/lookingatstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Harry going down on girl!Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cheap champagne and a complicated lifestyle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme. Unbeta'd.

When Harry hears that no one has ever gone down on Liam, he knows that he really, really wants to be the one to fix that. 

It's one of the rare nights Liam is drinking, pressed against Harry on Louis' hotel bed, smiling against his neck. "You feel nice and warm," she says, pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek. 

And Harry loves this. Loves when Liam's tipsy and tactile, her hands roaming all over Harry, just Harry.

Harry smiles, turning his head to face her, brushing her fringe out of her eyes. "You're nice and warm, too." Liam grins up at him and Harry eyes drop to her lips. Harry loves Liam's lips. She has on pink lip gloss tonight, the kind he suspects girls started wearing to look like Nicki Minaj and Harry knows Louis convinced her to wear it. "Your lips look really nice," Harry says, because they don't really have boundaries in this band anymore. And because her lips do look nice. 

She laughs and hides her face in Harry's neck, breathing hotly into his skin and Harry knows the others are probably watching them, probably laughing or mocking them, but he doesn't care. 

He picks up his drink, finishing it off, yelling at Zayn for a refill. Zayn rolls his eyes, but snatches Harry's cup and mixes him a drink, handing it back to him before flopping back down in front of the TV. It burns Harry's throat on the way down.

"Zayn makes really good drinks," he says before pressing the cup to Liam's lips, tilting it slightly, pouring it into her mouth. She laughs as the liquor spills out, down her chin and Harry can't stop himself, he's leaning into her, licking it up. 

Her breath hitches, eyes falling shut and fuck, Harry wants to kiss her. Wants to fuck her against the wall, rough and hard and fast. And then on the bed, slow and gentle and maybe once in the shower, after.

He settles for leaning in, nudging his nose against hers before pressing their lips together, sighing happily into it. Liam reaches for the collar of his shirt, her fingers twisting in the fabric, pulling him closer. This isn't the first time they're kissed after a few drinks, but tonight, Harry wants so much more.

Harry moves on top of her, her legs parting to accommodate him. Harry grinds down against her, hardening in his jeans. He vaguely hears catcalls in the background, Louis mutters something about not fucking on his bed, but Harry tunes it out, focuses on Liam. 

"I want--" Liam pauses, biting down on her lip and fuck, Harry wants to see his cock between her lips. Wants to watch her gag on it, beg for more. 

Harry strokes her cheekbone, mumbling into her lips. "What do you want, Li?" 

She blushes, moving her lips to his ear, murmuring quietly into it. "I want you to, er. I want. I want you go down on me." 

Oh fuck. He groans at her words, kissing her harshly, breathing into her lips. "Yeah, yes, fuck. I wanna do that." He means it, he really fucking does.

Liam bites her lip, looking at Harry shyly, murmuring quietly, "I've never. No one's ever. That's never happened to me," she settles on, burying her face in Harry's chest. "Is that weird?"

It's not weird, it's just a fucking tragedy and Harry wants to help her with that immediately. 

He’s pulling her up, out of the bed, not even bothering to hide his boner as they escape the room, Niall throwing a condom at Harry’s head. And that’s good, Harry might need that. He pockets it and winks at Niall.

\--

Liam is biting her lip shyly, looking at Harry through those fucking beautiful lashes and Harry can’t take it anymore. He’s crawling between her legs, finally finally in the privacy of his own room, pressing a kiss to her pussy through her tiny boy shorts. Harry loves the boy shorts, but right now, he wants them off, off, off. 

“Li,” he says, twisting his fingers in the waistband of the shorts. “I wanna taste you.” Liam blushes, but nods, and Harry can tell she’s nervous, but he’s going to make her feel so, so good. 

He pulls down her shorts, taking her panties with them, tossing them to the side and fuck, she’s shaved and perfect and Harry briefly wonders why he’s never done this before. 

Before he can think of a reason, he’s presses a kiss to her inner-thigh, biting down gently. Liam’s hips are bucking up and a tiny moan escapes and fuuuck, Harry can’t even tease her any longer. “Please, Harry,” she breathes out, looking down at him and who’s Harry to deny a request like that?

He licks into her, his tongue darting out against her clit, kissing it over and over before sucking it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Liam moans, fuck, she’s being so loud and her fingers are clutching at the sheets and Harry, Harry is hard as fuck. “Please, Harry, more. Please,” she begs and Harry wants to give her more, wants to give her so much more.

He slips a finger inside of her, and jesus, she’s so fucking wet, she’s dripping and Harry leans back in, sucking on her cunt, his mouth filled with her taste and jesus, he could probably come from just this. He adds another finger, fucking her faster. Liam’s responds, pressing her hips up to meet his fingers and then she comes, twisting against the bed, her fingers tightening in Harry’s hair as she moans and-- fuck if it isn’t the hottest thing Harry’s ever seen.

He eases his fingers out of her, sucking them into his mouth, Liam watching through half-lidded eyes, whimpering quietly and Harry needs to be kissing her right the fuck now. He leans down, pressing their lips together, moaning quietly into her mouth. “You taste brilliant,” he says, “I wanna fuck you.” 

Liam nods, biting down on her lip, flushed.


End file.
